


Welcome Home

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes home to a surprise.  Thanks to disbelief for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

## Welcome Home

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

I The hard wood of the door pressed against his back. This really hadn't been the plan when he'd walked into the room. His briefcase fell from his fingers and the coat that had been thrown over his arm slipped onto the floor. 

Warm lips against his own, hands gripping his arms and thumbs sliding across cloth; Lex would have been shocked had he not been so thrilled. 

Clark. Waiting for him. 

He groaned into the mouth covering his, just accepting the assault on his mouth. Clark's tongue plunged inside, exploring deeply. Hard body leaning into him, demanding and rough, Lex couldn't help but thrust against it. 

Clark finally let his mouth go. Both men panting, Lex's eyes half-lidded with desire already. 

"I take it you're glad to be back?" Clark whispered into Lex's ear as he flicked his tongue across the lobe. 

"I might have to go away more often if this is the kind of reception I get." 

Clark nuzzled Lex's neck and licked along the jaw line. "Don't you dare." 

Lex felt his shirt being opened and large blunt fingers gliding over his skin. He loved it when Clark took control. When Clark was so desperate to touch Lex that he forgot things like buttons. When Clark wasn't careful. 

He groaned and his hips thrust forward of their own accord. Three days without Clark was too many. Any days without Clark were too many. 

Clark's fingers quested across his chest to his arms, pulling fabric as they went, practically shredding the garment. Fingers slowed as they reached a nipple and the twisting resulted in a strangled noise that Lex couldn't care enough about to categorize. 

"Clark - you, God." Lex let his own fingers twist in Clark's hair and yanked him closer for a kiss. He thrust his tongue into the willing mouth; sliding, tasting, needing to get closer, more. 

Clark's hands seemed to be everywhere. Running down his now-bare sides, fingers dipping into his navel. And finally, fingertips were easing into the waistband of his pants and Lex shuddered and pulled his mouth away to gasp. "Clark, don't tease me. Touch me." 

Clark found the button and zipper on his pants and opened them before thrusting a hand inside. His mouth fixed onto Lex's neck and sucked a kiss there and then he proceeded to remove the rest of Lex's clothes. 

Lex stood naked, panting, eyes half closed. 

Clark's eyes roamed over his body in appreciation before he dropped to his knees. One hand wrapped around the base of Lex's cock and the other rested against his stomach, almost pinning him to the wall. 

Lex watched as Clark's mouth slowly engulfed him. Eyes rose to meet his as that tongue flicked across the head. Desire and need and adoration. Lex groaned and let his hands fall and rest on the dark hair. 

More of Lex's cock was disappearing into Clark's mouth as Clark dropped his hand from Lex's chest to a hip. "You want me to fuck your mouth?" Lex managed to grind out when the hand pulled him forward. 

The look in Clark's eyes was his only answer. 

The first thrust wasn't really that hard. Just testing things. But Clark's throat was open and he let out a noise Lex couldn't really classify. 

"Harder?" 

Again, the only answer Clark gave was a look. No words, no nodding or shaking. Just the desire in his eyes. 

Lex closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He tightened the hold on Clark's hair and shoved his cock into Clark's mouth. Hot, wet, wonderful. Lex didn't ever want to stop. Slick and tight and, God, the pressure, so good. 

Clark's hands were back on his hips, urging Lex forward. Urging him to move faster. Lex couldn't hold back the moan. And with one final thrust in and down and hard, he came, shaking and calling Clark's name in a broken voice. 

A final lick and Clark stood to press a kiss onto Lex's lips. He leaned forward, rough fabric of the shirt he was still wearing brushing against Lex's now over-sensitized skin, and whispered in Lex's ear, "Welcome back." 


End file.
